


The Stars Shine For You

by YohKoBennington



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, But Tony is there so you know, Emotional Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Steve Rogers-centric, friends being friends, they're attached to the hip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-05 14:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YohKoBennington/pseuds/YohKoBennington
Summary: Steve's high-school buddies tease him about his college boyfriend, not realizing that their perceptions are totally off, and there's so much more than they thought.





	The Stars Shine For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gryvon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryvon/gifts).



> Written for StonyLoveSteve Exchange. Hope you like it Gryvon! Just so you know, I wanted to write every single one of your prompts. But I went for this one because I'm weak for high school AU. I'm saving your prompts tho, because they're delicious and need to be written too at some point for sure.
> 
> I had fun torturing Steve a bit *cough*
> 
> Thank you to Crilovespie for the beta job. Any lasting mistakes are mine.

 

~*~

_Dinner, tonight?_

Steve smiles at the text message fondly, completely ignoring the ruckus happening at the lunch table, where Clint had decided a few minutes ago to test Bucky's temper by arguing about who's a better team between the Yankees and The Patriots.

_Sure, you cooking? :b_

_Haha, only if you want to die :b_

Steve chuckles.

_Where do you want to meet?_

_Burger joint where we had our third date? We haven't been there in a while._

_I do love their burgers._

_Great, see ya at 6!_

“Yankees will be always better! Steve is with me. Right, Steve?”

Steve blinks, looking up from his cellphone. “Um, what?”

Bucky huffs. “I said, that you think the Yankees are better, right?”

Steve blinks some more.

“Your bestie has a death wish, Steve. Saying such things when he lives in _Boston_. I suggest you don't join him on his suicide mission.” Sam mutters, trying to make sure Bucky doesn't hear anything he just said.

Steve snorts, putting his cellphone back in his pocket. “I'm staying out of it.”

Bucky splutters, giving him an incredulous stare. Clint smirks, and wiggles his eyebrows at Bucky, as if he just won the argument. It only serves for Bucky to throw his apple right at Clint's head.

“Ow, motherfucker!” Clint shouts.

“This isn't over. Just because Steve is too distracted with his lover boy over there, doesn't mean he's not on my side.”

Steve blushes slightly. “Don't call him that.”

“So you were just texting him then.” Natasha, who had been staying out of the whole conversation, sidetracks him with a knowing look. “How's that going anyway?”

Everybody turns to look at Steve, suddenly very interested in his answer.

He feels his face heat up more. “Great, actually.” Steve smiles warmly.

“Wow look at his face, if he could drool, he would right now.” Clint comments.

Steve huffs. “Shut up.”

“I mean, it's been, what?— Almost six months since you started to go out with this guy?” Sam adds noncommittally.

“And you're yet to present him to us.” Natasha says, her judgy tone barely contained.

“Not even _I_ know him.” Bucky says pointedly.

Clint fake gasps. “Steve, are you ashamed of your college boyfriend? Is that what this is?”

“Oh my god, you might be onto something here.” Natasha continues unhelpfully. She turns fully to face Steve, who at this point is just looking at them like they lost their minds. “Steve, this is a safe place. You can tell us anything, he might be older but he doesn't get to make you do what you don't want.”

Steve stares at her. “Are you guys frigging serious right now? Are you suggesting Tony is a bad person? He would never, ever, hurt anyone. He has the biggest heart, and even when he tries to act all tough, he's just a giant teddy bear. He freaking stopped in the middle of an experiment the other day to open a window, so the bug that was flying frantically in the lab could escape. C'mon you guys, that's—“

“Holy shit dude, she was joking.” Clint interrupts.

“Only partially, really.” Natasha amends. “I mean, if this guy hurts you, I will cut his balls off with my knife.”

Everybody looked at her, terrified. Clint even squirmed on his seat.

“Sometimes you say things, and I'm not sure if you're joking or you would actually go there.” Bucky says.

Natasha draws out her boot knife. “Do you want to find out?”

“Alright, everyone. Can we just, stop this?” Steve pleads. “Everything is fine. Stop making it seem like it's not.”

“Damn, he's so gone for this Tony.” Sam states. “He must be something special.”

Bucky makes a pensive face. “I don't know, Sam. If he was _that_ special, we would have already met him, right?”

Steve exhales. “You know what? I'm done with the teasing. I'm going back inside.” He grumbles, standing up and going towards the trashcan, where he promptly throws away the garbage before leaving the tray on top of it.

“Aw c'mon, Stevie! We're just messing with you!” Bucky calls out to his friend’s retrieving back.

The three watch as Steve disappears inside.

“Maybe we went too far. He seemed kinda upset.” Sam reflects.

Clint shrugs. “It's what he gets for keeping this Tony a secret.”

 

~*~

It's not like he wants to keep Tony a secret.

Steve really doesn't.

He just....

His friends are loud, okay? And intrusive. They mean well, Steve knows this. They're all looking out for him, and they're probably concocting the worst case scenarios since Steve hasn't been too forward about the whole situation. But he wants to get to have Tony all for himself, before everybody else in his life gets to share a piece of him.

Yes, he's well aware he sounds like the most selfish person ever. But honestly, it doesn't bother him that much, because this is about Tony. Steve is pretty sure he fell for him the moment they said hello at the coffee-shop right on his way home and near Tony's school.

He's never felt this way about anyone. It's like they are pieces of a puzzle that match together. And if someone saw from the outside, they would think Steve is crazy. Because they look like they shouldn't be together, that they shouldn't work at all. Because from the outside, Steve looks reserved, while Tony is flamboyant. Steve can only see things either black or white, while Tony always sees the grays. Steve is better with physical things, and he gets by in school; Tony is literally a fucking genius, and his mind is ten steps ahead from anybody else’s.

But what they don't see is Steve’s silly side that Tony manages to bring up so easily. He forgets his reservations the second Tony looks at him. Nor do they see Tony in his quiet moments, when he's trying to solve an equation, or sleeping peacefully on Steve's arms after he's been on a twenty four hours binge, or how he actually prefers to keep his valuable things private. They don't know that Tony's ability to see the _in between the lines_ allows Steve to get other points of view, and Steve's straight forwardness helps Tony to get to the point and make decisions easier. That Steve loves him even when Tony is rambling so many things at the same time and Steve can barely keep up, but he loves him even more when Tony realizes he's doing that and then takes his time to explain things to Steve without making him feel like an idiot. They don’t see that he's never felt like he's the only one giving his all in this relationship, because Tony makes sure to make him feel important. He isn't afraid to tell anything to Steve. And Steve reciprocates.

Even when they fight, Steve has never felt insecure about them being able to solve it and then going back to their normal selves.

He's very happy, and maybe he should let his friends in it.

“Hey there, gorgeous.” Tony greets him, moving up on his tip-toes to await his kiss.

Steve answers readily, a soft chaste kiss to his lips that barely lasts seconds but always manages to warm his whole body. “Hey, yourself. You ready?” Steve asks, taking Tony's hand in his.

“Born ready.” Tony says with a blinding smile starting to walk toward the diner.

Steve stops him, pulling him back. Tony easily lets him do it, and Steve kisses him again. This time, it's a bit too heated for a public setting, but Steve could care less. He's just bursting with how lucky he feels to have met Tony. With how much he loves this sometimes complicated boy, and how he wouldn't have it any other way.

They pull apart too soon, if you ask Steve, but he guesses they do need air to live. Tony pants, looking dazedly at him, and Steve can't help the smile that forms on his face.

“Um, what was that?” Tony asks, once he gets his composure back.

“A kiss?” Steve sasses.

Tony points a finger at him. “We never kiss like that in public. Not that I didn't like it, I did, very much.” His eyes go dazed again, and Steve has to hold a chuckle. “But that's beside the point. What's gotten into you?”

“Can't I just kiss my boyfriend however I want to kiss him?” Steve asks, acting affronted.

Of course Tony sees right through it, and just stares at him.

Steve sighs. He opens his mouth to say something, then snaps it closed.

Tony’s eyebrow goes up.

Steve's resolve banishes. “You don't think I'm ashamed of you, right?”

There he said it! The only thing that has been bothering him since his convo with the group this morning is that not so little part.

Tony chuckles. “Your friends nagging you about us again?”

Steve deflates. “It's so crazy how invested they are on this.”

Tony shrugs. “Well, they're your friends. They just want the best for you.”

Steve smiles softly at him, feeling his chest expand with more warmth. He should have known Tony would understand. “I just don't want you to think I'm ashamed of our relationship.”

“Why would I think that?”

“Well...”

“You haven’t presented me your friends yet, and they probably don't know much about me.” Tony states. “But I get it Steve. If I could just have kept it between us longer on my side, I would have done it.”

“Really?”

Tony smirks. “Yeah.”

“But it doesn't change that Rhodey and Pepper know.”

“Yeah, but Rhodey sleeps in the same dorm room with me, so him not finding out was quite impossible. And once Rhodey knows, then Pepper knows too because she's supposed to be my guardian while I'm here. I swear those two have made a pact to tell each other on me.”

Now it's Steve’s turn to chuckle. “They just worry about you.”

Tony shrugs. “If you say so.”

Steve pinches him on the side. “Stop that, you know they love you” Tony's yelp gets lost in the air, as Steve’s hands move to Tony's hips. “Not as much as I do though.”

Tony snorts. “Don't let Rhodey hear you say that.”

“I would fight him to death.” Steve says seriously, then grins.

Tony laughs, freely, head turned back. It's the most beautiful sight Steve has ever seen and will never stop loving seeing.

“Anyways, as long as you know that's not true, I'm good.”

“I would never think that, Steve.” Tony assures, rising his hand to comb back a straight golden lock back into Steve's hair. “We should probably do the presentations soon though, or they'll take matters onto their own hands.”

“You're right. I'm surprised they've let me get away with it this long.”

“Probably because they respect you. But you can't keep pushing it.”

Steve moves closer to embrace Tony completely. He sighs into Tony's shoulder. “You're right.”

“I'm always right.” Tony sasses back.

Steve doesn't dignify that with an answer, and simply shakes his head while grinning.

“So, are you ready for some burgers? Because my soul is calling for some grease.”

Steve laughs, rising his head. “Yeah, let's go.”

Tony takes his hand again, and Steve gladly accepts it, keeping his grip strong as they walk into the diner.

“Did you know they think you're older than me?”

“Oh, so I'm your sugar daddy?” Tony asks gleefully.

Steve grunts, making a grossed out face. “Oh my god, Tony. Don't even.”

Tony's chortle can be heard even from the outside.

 

~*~

Of course, Steve doesn't get to plan how to introduce Tony to his friends. Because life is just _that funny._

Steve isn't laughing right now.

“Steve, let me drive you to the hospital. You can't ride your bike shaking like that.” Bucky pleads. “You're going to have an accident, and then what?”

Steve looks down at his hands, currently trying to crush his helmet, and even so he can see the trembling. His chest feels like somebody replaced his heart with emptiness. He can't do this. If Tony—

“Steve!”

Bucky's voice makes him jump and look up.

“Let's go.” Bucky commands, taking the helmet out of Steve's hands, and basically pushing him towards his car.

Steve lets him do it. He can barely think straight right now, and his body is just weightless to him. They get in the car, and when they're almost ten minutes away from the hospital, Steve starts to hyperventilate.

Tony is hurt. Tony fell from a freaking roof. What if he's too late? What if when he gets there Tony is gone? What if he doesn't at least get to say goodbye? What is he supposed to do? Tony is his _it_. Not matter how crazy that sounds, how he's just eighteen and soon to graduate from high school. He can't fathom loving someone else as much as he loves Tony.

“Hey, Steve!”

Steve feels the punch on his shoulder, and gasp loudly. He blinks owlishly eyes at Bucky.

“He'll be fine. Stop coming to conclusions in your head until you see him, okay?”

Steve exhales heavily, blinking the tears away, and nods.

“Okay, good. We're here.”

Steve gets out of the car with weak knees, but he takes a deep breath to calm himself down. Rhodey didn't sound super concerned, mostly annoyed. If it was really bad, he would have told Steve over the phone, right?

They find the room pretty quickly with the simple directions of the nurse. Steve's lungs lose all the air as soon he sees Tony. He takes it all in: the cast on his left leg, and the bruises on his face. But he's sitting up with the help of the bed, talking to Rhodey as if he wasn't currently laying in the hospital. That makes Steve able to breathe back again.

“ _What the_ _fuck?_ ” It probably comes out harsher than he intends to, but he's a mess of nerves and his chest hurts just from how hard his heart has been beating all this time.

Both Rhodey and Tony look at him. Tony’s cheeks turn pink, as much as they can under the bruises.

“It wasn't my fault!” Tony quickly defends.

“Well most of it.” Rhodey corrects.

“Thank you _Teddybear_ , you're so helpful, really.” Tony deadpans.

Steve ignores the banter, and strides to the bed, his fists clenched at his sides, because he's dying to touch Tony and make sure he's not an illusion, but he doesn't know if he can. Tony looks at him apologetically, and breaks the barrier by grabbing one of Steve's fists.

“Hey, I'm okay.” Tony reassures softly.

It's all Steve needs to break, he's moving before he can think about possibly causing more harm, and embracing Tony as if he will never let him go. Tony grunts painfully, and Steve almost lets him go immediately, but Tony won't let him.

“Are you really okay?” Steve murmurs against Tony's ear, after a while, when he feels like he can finally talk.

“Besides the physical stuff, and my ego being stomped. Yeah, I'm okay.”

Steve exhales shakily. “You scared me.”

“I know. I'm so sorry.” Tony says pained, hugging Steve as strongly as he can manage. “I really didn't mean for this to happen.”

Steve moves back to face him, but doesn't lower his arms. Tony's hands move to his cheeks, to dry the tears away. Steve can't help closing his eyes and lean into them. “What happened?”

Tony's hands stay on his face. “Uh, we were doing an experiment for professor Banner's class, and we needed the wind for it. We had been waiting for a windy day, because a little wind wouldn't do much. Today turns out was going to be very windy and we took our change, went up to the roof, got everything together and were ready to go—“

“And that's when the wind picked up too much, and sent one of the arms of the machine straight into Tony, who then toppled over the edge, three stories down.” Rhodey finishes.

“Damn.” Bucky murmurs.

“Yeah, it was a great thing to see your best friend falling to his possible death.” Rhodey pinches the bridge of his nose.

Tony looks pained again. “Rhodey...”

Rhodey raises his hand, palm up to stop him from talking, his mouth into a thin line. “You're banned from roofs. Actually you're not allowed near anything that's high enough to kill you.”

“But—“

“I agree with him.” Steve intervenes, giving Tony a pointed look.

Tony sighs. “Sure, if it makes you happy.”

“Very. Now I get to call Pepper. Excuse me.” He says, standing from the chair next to Tony's bed, and leaving the room, not before shaking Bucky's hand and exchanging a few words.

Which brings Steve's attention to Bucky being in the room with him.

Not the way he wanted for Bucky to meet Tony, but it will have to do. He turns to be able to face both. “Tony, this is Bucky. My best friend, basically my brother really. Bucky, this is Tony, my boyfriend who I'm going to mother-hen until he's better even if he doesn't want to.”

“Oh god.” Tony whines behind him.

Bucky snorts, and then moves to extend his hand. “Nice to finally meet you, even in this circumstances.”

Tony grins, accepting the handshake. “Likewise.”

“Well that's done then.” Steve claps his hands, putting his attention back to Tony. “Alright, give it to me.”

“Steven, I don't think it's appropriate for you to ask such a things in front of Bucky.” Tony jokes.

Steve gives him a “ _Really? You're going to joke after what you put me through”_ look, that makes Tony's mouth snap shut.

Tony rubs his hands nervously over the blankets. “I broke my leg.”

“That's obvious. What else?”

Tony blushes. “I'm fine.”

“Tony.”

Tony huffs. “I might have bruised a few ribs too, one might be actually broken.”

That explains the pained grunt from earlier. “Go on.”

“Tiny, very tiny, concussion.”

Steve tells himself to just breathe. “Anything else?”

“Beside my face looking like it went a round with the ground and lost? Nope. That will be it, sir.”

“Could have been worse.” Bucky shrugs.

Steve gives him an incredulous look, while Tony agrees with Bucky.

“What?” Bucky asks innocently.

“I think him and I are going to be very good friends.” Tony comments.

“Right back at you.” Bucky says.

Steve barely contains a groan.

“Well, Pepper is informed. And now we have a minor problem.” Rhodey says coming back to the room.

“What? She's going to murder me with her stilettos?” Tony jokes again, but actually sounds a bit scared.

Steve gives him an even stare. “She will not do such a thing.”

“Nah, not until you're better at least.” Rhodey confirms.

“I need to meet this Pepper chick.” Bucky comments from his corner.

“If you call her that to her face, you'll be the one dead.” Both Rhodey and Tony say.

Bucky puts both of his palms up. “Understood.”

“What's the problem?” Steve asks.

“Pepper is out of town for another week, and I won't be around for two because of basic training.”

Tony frowns. “How is that a problem?”

Steve, Rhodey, and Bucky look at him.

Tony reels back. “What?”

“You can't be by yourself, Tones.” Rhodey explains.

“Uh, yes I can.”

“Nope. Rhodey is right. You're going to stay with me, then.”

Now both Tony and Bucky look at Steve.

“No arguments.” Steve says before Tony can say anything.

“Uh, Steve shouldn't you ask, you know... _mom_ first?” Bucky says frowning.

Steve waves his hand unconcerned. “She will be fine with it. She adores Tony.”

Bucky's mouth falls comically open.

“That might be true, but you can't just impose me on her like that.” Tony hisses.

“It's not imposing. You're coming with me once they let you go.”

“Steve—“

“MOM KNOWS HIM?!” Bucky shouts.

“Of course she does, Buck, why wouldn't she?”

“Are you fucking serious, Steve? You brought him to mom? When did that even happened?”

Steve cringes. “Oh, yeah. Um, you were out with Sam for the better part of the afternoon doing that class project with the cars. And Tony was free, so I brought him home to meet mom.” Steve explains, apologetically.

Bucky huffs, annoyed. “You're such a _punk_.”

Steve has the decency of looking regretful. “Yeah, I know. I'm sorry.”

“You owe me. I don't know what, but you so owe me for this.”

“Whatever you want, if it means you will stop looking at me like I kicked your puppy.”

Bucky flips him off.

Tony laughs, and then regrets it. Steve is right there to support him while he gathers his breath again.

“So, we're all good with the plan? Tony stays with you until at least Pepper is back?” Rhodey affirms, after watching the exchange.

Steve turns to Tony, looking to see any signs that Tony is actually not okay with this. He sees none, and Steve expected it because Tony adores his mom as much. “Yes, that's the plan.”

“Good. Now if you don't mind I'm going back to the dorm and sleep until the ulcer you just caused me is gone, Tony.”

“Love you too, _Sweetbean._ ”

Steve chuckles shaking his head. This is going to be interesting.

 

~*~

Steve would lie if he said he didn’t expect Tony to be the worst patient ever. He should be, if he goes by how hard is to keep Tony still sometimes. But Tony isn't up much for moving, and that alone tells Steve he's feeling worse than he's letting on.

And he sleeps a lot. His mom assures him it's all because of the painkillers, and his body healing from his injuries. To not look a gifted horse in the mouth, because he will be screaming to the sky once this stage of healing passes and he won’t be able to keep Tony in one place anymore.

Steve takes her advise, and takes it on a stride. Makes sure Tony eats a meal three times a day. Moves around the house with his help when he needs too. Snuggles him in the sofa, as they're currently doing, while he takes an afternoon nap that possibly will extend to the evening—and Steve will probably have to wake Tony up for dinner.

Bucky is currently seating on the opposite side of the couch and keeps narrowing his eyes at them. Steve frowns, then ignores it for a while, paying attention back to the movie on the TV. Until the staring starts getting on his nerves.

“Bucky.”

Bucky doesn't even take his eyes off from where he's been focusing for at least fifteen minutes. He frowns deeper instead.

Steve sighs. “Why are you staring at Tony like that?”

Bucky finally looks up to Steve. “You said he's in college, right?”

Steve blinks, confused by the question. “Yes. He's a junior at MIT.”

Bucky's frown deepens. “Huh, he must have great genes because he looks younger than us.”

 _Oh_. Oh!

Steve clears his throat. “That's because he is.”

Bucky's eyebrow perks up. “Come again?”

Steve resists the urge to nervously laugh. He created all this confusion, now he has to clear it up. “He's just sixteen?”

“Are you asking me if he's sixteen, or are you telling me he's sixteen, yet he's a junior in college?” Bucky asks now very confused.

“No, I meant, sorry. He's sixteen, and he's a junior at MIT.”

Bucky blinks, once, twice, by the third his mouth opens and then closes again. “How the fuck is that possible?”

“James, watch your damn language!” Sarah Rogers, hollers from the kitchen not too far away from them.

“Sorry, mom.” He says blushing, ashamed to have been caught swearing.

Steve snorts, then looks down when Tony stirs a bit, but keeps sleeping.

Bucky gives him a seething look. “Explain.”

“It's very simple, Bucks. Tony is what they call a genius. He's way ahead of his age. You should see the things he can create with his own hands. It's like having a glance to the future, if you asked me. It's truly amazing.”

Bucky scratches his mop of hair, getting a few strands loose from where it's tied. “Okay. That makes sense, I guess. And I will take your word for it until I see how amazing those things you say are.” He rests his chin on his hand. “Why did you let us believe he's older? And why the heck have you been keeping all this from me?”

“I—“ Steve blushes bright red. “I really don't have an excuse. I'm very sorry to at least not have told you about him. I just.... I don't know Bucky. When I'm with Tony, time just ceases to exist. It's just him and me. I know, it sounds corny as hell, but it's the truth. And I guess when I realized how much time had actually passed without me saying anything, I just couldn't figure how to tell you anymore. And mom? Mom literally met him last week. That's how bad at this I'm being. She almost whacked me with the broom for keeping it from her too. I didn't mean to make you feel like I don't trust you, Buck. I do, very much. We have known each other since we were in the crib, and been in the same family since we were five. If there's anyone I trust the most, it is you.”

Bucky sighs, then nods. “Okay, I get it, I think. Just don't do that again? It kinda hurt a bit that you wouldn't confide something that's obviously so important to you with me, when we tell each other everything.”

Steve’s eyes go warm. “I won't. I promise.”

Bucky looks down at Tony. “You really love him, huh?”

Steve follows Bucky's look, and a smile spreads on his face when Tony sniffles softly, before burying his face into Steve's neck. “Completely gone for him.”

“I'm happy for you. And if you screw it up, I will be the one who whacks you on the head.”

“Thanks for the confidence.” Steve deadpans. “You're supposed to be on my side, you know?”

“Oh, I am. That's why I wouldn't let you ruin something that's so good for you.” Bucky says warmly.

Steve smiles back. “Thanks—“

“Bucky, we're going to be late and the garage is going to close before—“

Bucky stares at Sam who just burst through the front door.

Sam stares at Bucky. Then at the pair lying on the sofa.

Steve stares at Sam.

Tony decides to wake up right on that moment, blinks and looks at everybody around staring at each other. “Are we on a Mexican stand off?” He asks sleepy.

And that's how Sam finds out about Tony.

 

~*~

“Alright, so Bucky knows, now Sam has finally had the pleasure to meet me.” Tony says from the bed, as Steve moves around his room gathering stuff from the floor.

Steve snorts. “Yes, he has. I think he's a bit too fascinated with the whole genius boyfriend thing.”

Tony grins. “Well, Steve. I can't help it if I'm very interesting.”

Steve finally reaches the bed, and lies gently next to Tony. “Hmmm, can't really argue with that.” He says, moving in for a kiss. Steve will really never get tired of kissing Tony, of the way Tony simply molds into him, the little sigh that escapes his lips every time. And to think he almost lost this, just because things went wrong for a second ; it just wrecks him.

He breaks the kiss, suddenly feeling like he can't breathe.

“Steve?” He hears Tony’s worried question, but can't bring himself to say anything past the knot in his throat.

“Steve, hey, are you okay?”

He doesn't mean to scare Tony, but he can't stop his brain from screaming at him with all the possibilities where the accident didn't end up with the best outcome. He shakes his head, can hear his breath wheezing, and he's shaking, he knows he is. He hears Tony curse loudly, and then he feels himself being moved before he can catch up with what's happening. His face lands between Tony's shoulder and neck, and Tony's arms are surrounding him tightly, as if he doesn't want to let go ever again.

Tony keeps murmuring “I'm sorry.” Over and over again. Steve wants to tell him it's not his fault that Steve can't simply live without him anymore. That when he received Rhodey's call, he felt the ground break underneath him. That life has slapped him right in the heart with a preview of what would be for him if he ever lost Tony like this, and he could have lived without knowing so.

“It's not your fault” He tries to say, but his tongue is like lead in his mouth, and he's sure Tony can't understand a single word between Steve's tears. So he stops trying to talk, instead he holds Tony as strong as he can without aggravating his ribs, and just lets himself cry, until all the agony he felt those minutes in which he didn't know if Tony was even alive just spills out.

Tony doesn't stop murmuring things into his ears the whole time, and hearing his voice is a reminder that he's still here with Steve. He uses it to anchor himself, to shut his mind off from his fears and anxiety of what he could have lost when Tony is right here, in Steve's arms. Battered and weak, but warm and alive.

It takes him few more minutes to calm himself completely, but once he does, he feels lighter. He pulls away, aware that he probably looks like a mess, and surprised that Tony looks the same. Steve kisses him softly on the lips, takes another breath. “It wasn't your fault, so please don't blame yourself. It was an accident. I know that. I'm just—“

“Confronted with the reality that we both are way too emotionally involved and probably screwed for life?” Tony jokes, but his voice is trembling as he says it and it falls flat.

Steve smiles at him, trying to ease the tension that he brought up to the room. “Yeah, pretty much.”

Tony sighs, nods, and then falls into Steve chest, as he can't hold himself up anymore. “Feelings are exhausting.” He mutters.

Steve chuckles shortly. “Tell me about it.”

“Are you okay now?”

Steve kisses the curls on Tony's hair. “I'm getting there.”

“I will be more careful.” Tony says eagerly.

“I know you will, sweetheart.”

Tony nods again, still bonelessly resting against Steve. He must be tired again, so Steve moves them to a more comfortable position, until they are lying on the bed.

“I got scared too.” Tony whispers, half asleep into Steve chest.

Steve looks down at him. “When you fell?”

“Yeah, I thought I would never see you again.”

Steve feels his heart tighten painfully in his chest. All this time, he hasn't even thought about how much this actually affected Tony, beyond the physical signs. He feels guilty for dumping all of his trauma on Tony, but also part of him shamelessly feels content with another prove that Tony is in this as deep as Steve is.

“Don't think about that, and I won't think about it either. Deal?”

Tony makes an affirmative sound.

Steve pecks him on the forehead, and laughs when Tony's nose scrunches up for a minute, but then he's out like a light.

Lying there in the dark, Steve promises himself to not let the accident shape their future together.

 

~*~

The group is waiting at the park benches when Steve arrives piggy carrying Tony on his back. Bucky waves at them, while Sam moves to make better room for them. Steve lowers Tony slowly on the bench, and then sits next to him.

“Shouldn't you be, like in bed or something?” Sam asks, note of concern in his voice.

“I've been in bed for three days, I’ve had enough of it.” Tony responds.

“Don't even try it, Sam. He's jumping the walls already, and I promised I would take him here with me so he can meet the rest of the group.”

Sam shrugs. “Alright then.”

“So, you must be Natasha.” Tony starts, holding his hand out to her.

“And you must be the famous Tony.” Natasha answers, shaking his hand. “You look so much better up close. Steve, you got yourself a handsome one there.”

Tony's ears flush a little.

Steve blinks. “What do you mean up close?” His eyes narrow at Natasha, who looks at him knowingly. Steve gasps. “Oh my god, how long have you known?!”

“Like the first week when you started talking about him.”

Steve splutters. Tony pretends to cough to hide the chuckle.

“And you didn't tell me?!” Clint whines next to her.

Natasha shrugs. “It wasn't my secret to tell.”

“And yet you teased me endlessly. You're a cruel woman, Natasha Romanoff.”

Natasha points a finger at him. “Hey, I kept your secret. The least I could get from it is some fun.”

Steve sighs. “I guess you have a point.”

“Remind me to never let Pepper and Natasha get together.” Tony says, voice a bit scared, next to him.

Steve shudders. “Oh hell no.”

Natasha looks at them both, and they can tell by it that she will find out who's Pepper and join forces with her to screw them.

“We're doomed.” Tony laments.

“Yup.”

Clint clears his throat.

“Tony, this is Clint. He's an acquired taste, but you will learn to like him.” Steve says.

“And then you won't be able to get rid of me. Nice to finally meet you.” Clint salutes.

Tony salutes back, barely holding his snort.

“So, Steve. When you told us you were dating a college boy, we imagined someone a lot older. I didn't think you had it in you to rock the cradle.” Clint wisecracks.

“Excuse you?” Tony says offended. “I'm not that young!”

“You sure look like it.” Clint argues, egging him on.

That's all it takes for Tony and Clint to get into a friendly argument, in which they then drag Bucky into it, and Sam is in the middle, trying to keep things calm. Steve watches the exchange with a fond smile in his face. His fear that his friends could had been too much for Tony completely trashed and destroyed as he sees his boyfriend go toe to toe with Clint.

“Hey, Steve?”

Steve turns to look at Natasha. “Yeah?”

“I'm glad to see you so happy.”

Steve's eyes turn soft. “Thank you.” He smiles at her, before going back to pay attention to the banter.

And he thinks: Yeah, I'm happier than I've been in a while, and it's all thanks to Tony being in his life.

 

~fin~

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ♥


End file.
